Recovering what was lost
by OnikoKuroshio
Summary: A girl from Aki and Shinjis past shows up ithdark secrets. Can they get through to her before it is too late? aki/oc/shinji LEMON! Eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! This is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think and what I need to do to improve. Criticism is welcome here. I know that I could have used Minako but I didn't want to and used my charater that I always use in the game Persona. I really hope that you like my story and continue to read it! Thanks a bunch! ~OnikoKuroshio**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXEPT THE MAIN CHARACTER SHE IS OF MY OWN CREATION THAT IS ALL I OWN. Well, besides her back story. If I did own the game Shinjiro would be mine muahahahahahahahaha and he wouldn't die!**

**Now... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

xXx

I walked off the train ear buds in my ear right next to a boy with blue hair. I checked around to make sure that they was no one that I recognized. No one who would reconize me. I sighed with relief when there was no one that I recognized.

I shook my head making my red hair flare around my head. There was no need to worry about being caught I had made sure to cover up my tracks well. Hopefully THEY would never think to look here... I sighed in frustration and kept walking towards the exit my bags in tow.

Suddenly the lights went off and my music topped playing as the world turned green and red. I paled as I relized that the red was blood. I grimanced and fought to stay in control, I looked up at the ceiling to see the moon through the ceiling window. It was bigger than normal and an erie shade of yellow. I took deep breaths to calm myself down and looked around. There were coffins standing everywhere. A chill went through my spine. I also saw a boy who looked slightly confused but tarted to walk on like it was no big deal.

I decided to follow him, but from a distance of course, he looked like he was from the same school I was going to be attending so I though it was best to follow him and I was right becaue he led me to exactally where we needed to go.

I entered the dorm building right after he did and it seemed normal. To my relief there was none of the blood that had stained the streets inside of the dorm. My shoulders relaxed as I felt calmer and more stable. I looked over at the boy but he seemed to be frozen. confued I waved my hand in front of his face only to get no responce. Paniced I shake him a little and he snaps out of it looking a little dazed and confused. I go to ask him what is wrong when a girl wearing a pink shirt and short brown hair runs in with a gun in her hand.

Imedeatly I narrow my eye and reach for one of my weapon that I always carry when a red head walked out. "Takeba-san, it alright." Pinky hesitated but lowered her gun and put it away. My eyes narrowed further as I grasped the knife attached to my side. The red head turned to us with a light smile on her face. "Ah, Arasaka-san, Kurosana-san, I wasn't expecting you to be here so late." The boy shrugged.

"Train was late." I nod in agreement. She turned towards me.

"You can relax Kurosana-san." She said as the lights suddenly went back on and the clock started to chime midnight a my muic started blaring in my ears. I pulled the ear buds out, nod, and take my hand away from my side. "My name is Mitsuru Kejiro and this is Yukari Takeba." She motioned towards herself and Pinky- I mean Yukari. I nodded and so did the boy next to me. "Yukari will show you your rooms you must be tired from you long trip." And with those word said she went up the stairs and dissapeared out of sight.

I held in a sigh and followed the girl as she dropped off the boy on the first floor then lead me to the second and all the way down the hall to the last door on the right.

"Here you go." She says nervously. I nod and open the door and tart to step through before she stopped me. "About what you saw tonight... Can you forget you ever saw that?" I raise an eyebrow but nod and walk into my room and close the door behind me.

I hear a sigh and footsteps fading down the hall along with a door opening and shutting. I looked at my room and saw that it was bare. I miled at the thought of decorating it and making it my own place. My safe haven. i set my bags down and looked at the mirror in the room. My reflection stood there stairing at me. I had on a male uniform, my green eyes dark and haunted, and red hair (Which was now let out of its pony tail) rested at the end of my shoulder blades.

I looked away discusted at my self and began unpacking what little I had brung. A couple of sweaters, my trench coat and leather pants, a couple of pairs of pante, my boots, a couple of knives, and last but not least my mot prized possetion, a picture from my past.

I smiled a I saw the young innocent me with my friends that I had not spoken to in years. Not that I had poken at all since the incident but what I would give to see them all again. But the again, what would I say? I sighed as I set the picture down on the desk and put everything away.

When I was satisfide with what my room looked like I lay down on the bed not bothering with the covers ad fell into a deep sleep that I so rightfully deserved.

xXx

**Well, there you have it my very first chapter! I feel so proud even though it is short but it is like... nine thirty at night and I have to wake up early toomorrow to go cosume shopping...**

**I hoped you like it should I continue? Review please! Let me know what you think! XD**

**Hugs and kisses**

**OnikoKuroshio**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It is I! The all powerful genie! Heh, sorry was playing Kingdom Hearts... Anywhos, this is the second chapter to my story and I hope you all enjoy it! I will try to make it longer but no promises**

**though. I hope that you all will enjoy this next chapter. It hasbeen a bit and I apologize, my computer crashed and I had to get it to work again. I am currently working on three other fan fics so~ this I will try to**

**make longer. Please remember to review I would really like some feedback from everyone! ~OnikoKuroshio**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**xXx**

I woke up to the soud of someone knocking at my door and groan. I look around me and bite my lip. It wasn't a dream... I was really here.

The knocking got louder and I got out of the bed, walked over to it, and opened the door with a glare.

It was Yukari. She looked very startled and was wearing the same outit from yesterday. I gave her a look that said 'what?' and she gulped nervously.

"I-I'm supposed to show you were the school is." I nod and grab my school bag, I-pod, and head out the door with her catching up to me. "Ah, but you need to wear the school uniform!" I sent her a glare thatshut her up. We continued to walk as I put my hair up in its signature pony tail and went down stairs where I saw the other boy waiting for us. Istood by him and looked at Yukari. She smiled us. "Well, time to get going!" She said and went out the door.

After the long train ride and her going on about how pretty the place is we finally got to school where she told us to go to the teachers office to find out where we were going to be placed. We walked in and a teacher which was Arasakas teacher had given him his stuff looked apologetic about something and had left.

Me on the other hand he gave me a dissaproving look. "Where is your uniform?" She asked. I sighed and handed her a peice of paper. While she read her eye went wide and she gave me a sympithetic look. "I see... I am so sorry um... Here is your papers Rin-san. You will be one class ahead and your homeroom is E-3. I will explain this to your teachers." She walked out quickly and I shrugged and went on to my class.

After much trial and error of going throughout the whole school I finally found the place that I was looking for. Homeroom E-3 I walked in and took a seat, staring out the window bored and waiting from class to begin. My luck seemed to fade, if there was any to begin with, and a group of boys came over.

"You seemed to be lost." One say smirking.

"Yea the younger group is down stairs." I ignored them and continue to stare outside.

"Hey don't ignore us." growing iritated I looked at them and sent a glare. They seemed to not like it and backed up a little. They talked amongst themselves before leaving me alone. I breifly looked arund theclass and saw that Misturu was here and was talking to a boy with grey hair. I looked confused but looked back out the window admiring the veiw.

It wasnt long before the teacher came in and everyone returned to thier seats. The teacher looked over us all and began class. Not even bothering to intoduce me which was fine with me. It was not like I could say anything anyway, he would have to do all the talking.

I went through the whole day without an incident. People tried to talk to me but I ignored them and kept staring out the window. Finally they gave up and I was left alone.

The bell rang and people started filtering out of the class and I breathed a sigh of relief, I wouldn't have to deal with people trying to talk to me, or so I thought.

Mitsuru and the grey haired boy walked up to me. I looked confused for a second and put my things in my bag while standing up. I had a feeling that Ihad to avoid this conversation that was coming up. But, I had no such luck. They walked over and I held in a sigh while gripping my bag strap.

"Kurosana-san," Mitsuru said face blankish. I raised an eyebrow but stayed put. "This is Akihiko Sanada. He lives in the dorms with us." y mind came to a stop as he looked me over. I could feel my eyes widen slightly.

I nodded towards the boy and started to make my escape quickly before he could recognize me. but his words halted me.

"It's nice to me you. I have a feeling we will bump into eachother alot." He says. I glare at Akihiko which makes him raise an eyebrow and shrug. I turn on my heel and walk out quickly avoiding girls and their heated glares towards me.

I brushed off the glares and headed outside liting a ciggarette and walking off campus with people looking at me in shock but I blew it off. If the fuckers want to staer let them but that won't stop me from litghing my cig,

I crused internally. How could I have been so stupid as to come here? I gave a fruterated sigh at my ignorance and naiveness. How could I have possibly though that if I came back I could make up for what I had done? or what I didn't do?

I inhaled as I walked down the street lot in though and accedentally bumping into someone. I exhaled quickly with a cough from the impact not expecting to have run into someone and paled when I saw his face, or what I could see of it. Who could ever forget that spikey hair? The teen looked down at me with mild supprise but seemed to shrug off the feeling and burried his face into his red scarf.

"Watch where you are goin' kig." He said with a glare. I shrug and look past him hoping that he wouldn't recognize me. He stared at me for a second and walked around me as if i didn't exist in the first place.

I let out a breath I didn't know that I had been holding. This was a bad sign, running into Akihiko and Shinjiro in the same day. I prayed to whatever god that was looking after me that they didn't find out who I was. Not yet, at least.

**xXx**

**Well peoples! there you have it! My new chapter! I know that I said that it would be longer but I wanted to cut it off here to think of what I hould do next. LOL. I hope that you like it and will review! **

**REVIEW =LOVE! 3333**

**Well I best get started on my other fanfics my brain is brimming with ideas and I need to get them all out! love you all! ~OnikoKuroshio**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello world! I am back and with vengence! I would like to thank Lady Ishtar12123 and sync94 for alerting my fanfiction. Many thanks from me ^^ you guys made me very happy. I am sorry for taking so long I have to use a differentcomputer to write all my fanfictions and stuff so thats a big pain. I lost all the chapters I had writen and my other computer wouldn't load which pissed me off to no end.**

**Well, on with the show I hope that you like this new chapter! I also take recomendations on what should happen. But that doesn't mean I willl use them. I might or might not depending if I.m in writers block.**

**Well, happy reading! ~OnikoKuroshio**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3!**

**xXx**

It has been a couple of days since I have seen or talked to Akihiko or Shinjiro. Which was really good because I was so not ready to face them or reveal who I was. Yes, I am a chicken, keep laughing it up you be in my position andsee if you don't feel the same. I sighed and took another drag of my cigerette and then put it out while looking up at the sky, it was a full moon. I smirked and relit my cigarette watching as the world turned green and blood filled the streets. I sighed, this was becoming a normal thing. At midnight the whole world turned green people who where walking around turned into coffins and the world was scattered with blood. More than it already was. I took one of my pills and sighed.

I saw a figure running towards the building and I jumped up supprised. It was Akihiko and he was holding is arm. When he got closer he looked at me supprised and dragged me inside with his good arm. There were others inside that surrounded us and I looked at them all confused.

"It's one of THEM." He grits out the others pale.

"Are you sure? Akihiko?" Mitsuru askes worry laced in her voice. He nods and she sighs.

The door starts to pound and I jump and look at the door eyes wide. I look at Akihiko and sigh. I rummage through my bag throwing my wepons on the floor making thier eyes widen slightly I bring out a large bandana and set Akihikos arm. "What are we up against?" I ask. Their eyes widen.

"Y-you talk?" Yukari shreeks. I glare at her.

"Either tell me what we are up against or shut the fuck up," I snap annoyed. She gulps and takes a step back.

"Shadows." I raise an eyebrow at Akihiko who had answered my question.

"Can they be hurt by weapons?" He nods slightly and stands.

"Good, that makes this easier. We should gather up the ones who can't fight and send them somewhere safe. Pinky," I point to Yukari, "Wake Minatio up and take him somewhere safe." She looks at Mitsuru for confermation and she nods. Yukari rushes off to get Minato. I rummage through my bag and grab two guns, my kives, and my i-pod. I turn it on and put the plugs near my ears."Can you still fight?" I look at Akihiko who nods and moves towards the door.

Mitsuru stops him looking hesitantly and angrily at me.

"You are injured and cannot fight in your condition." She galres at me. I shrug.

"And what are you gonna do? Talk them to death" I reply sarcastically.

"And what are you going to do Kurosana-san?" I smirked.

"I'm going to kick some ass. That's about the only thing I can do at this point. Try to keep you people safe I guess." I start to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Mitsuru stops me and holds out a gun. I raise an eyebrow and take it. "You'll know what to do with it." I shrug and nod walking out there.

There were black blobs every where I took out my guns and started shooting at them they started to dissapear but more just kept comming. I ran out of bullets and started hacking at them with my knives which was not very effective but it worked. I soon eough I was connered and I gulped and looked at the gun Mitsuru gave to me. I zoned out for a bit, it was like my body was moving on my own. Istuck the gun to my head and closed my eyes. "Per... so...na..." I whispered and pulled the trigger. my head whipped back as I felt a surge of energy course through me.

I opened my eyes and saw a creature standing infront of me my eyes widen. It started to attact the things called 'Shadows' and I backed it up. Soon there was another burst of energy and I looked up to see that Minato and done the same thing I did. I sighed as the shadows dissapeared as he defeated, what I guessed was, the boss. My new freind vanished and I sighed as the world returned to normal. I limp back into the dorm and sigh as I lean against a wall. I looked at the others and Mitsuru gasped I looked confused.

Then I relized it, my mask had come off. I touched my face and sighed looking away and covering my face with my hair. I walk up the stairs to my room ignoring calls for me to come back.

I got to my room, shut the door, and locked it slumping down to the ground groaning. I felt my body starting to shut down and my eyes close. I subscumed into the pleasent darkness called sleep.

**xXx**

**Well, there you have it another chapter. I really didn't know what I was doing but I had fun writing this chapter and hope that you will enjoy reading it! I love you all and remember...**

**REVIEWS = LOVE! 333333333**

**So please review nd you will all get cookies. ^^ ~OnikoKuroshio**


End file.
